Mr Gold's Daughter
by frozen belle and olivia
Summary: Hi, Im Olivia Gold and my sister is Emma Swan. We aren't biologicaly related, she adopted me when I was about 6 years old. She has homeschooled me since I was adopted because we move around often. When Emma returns home on her 28th birthday, she blows out the candles of the cupcake I made. Then a boy changes our lives forever. (A bit AU, same storyline though)


**💜Disclaimer: I only own my fangirl hearheart💜**

 **Emma's Pov.**

I walked home in my painful heels. 'What's Liv gonna do this year?' I think to myself as it starts to rain. Was this Mother Nature's way of saying Happy Birthday? I hoped that that 13 year old kid didn't do anything big this year. I know we're sister's and all, but I never really liked celebrating my birthday...it was just another banary year.

Then my thaughts started to flow over to Liv. I had found her scrounging around on the streets of New York City. She was only 6 and 1/2 years old. "Do you have any money?" She had asked me. She looked like she had lived on the streets for years. I had remembered when I was in her position. "Come with me." I had told her and ever since then we've been sisters.

I stoped on the way home to the mini market that was on the corner of our street and bought some snacks. I knew that Liv would be happy with what I got her. I also purchased a red umbrella. As I continued on my way home I saw a note stuck to my yellow bug. _Happy Birthday sis!-Liv_ I meiled at the yellow sticky note.

* * *

I climbed the steps to our apartment door and opened it. "Hey!" The brunette said putting her silver laptop down on the glass coffee table. "Hi." I said as I kicked my heels off. "How was your night?" She asked taking the papper bag from my arms. Her brown eyes lit up when she pulled out two bottles of Coke. "Go on kid you can have one. I also got your favorite crisps, pron coctail crisps." She dug around the bag until she found her crisps, which made me laugh. "I made somthing for you." Olivia said walking over towards the cuonter faceing me. She grabed a plate and the lighter and set it down in front of me. "Aw Liv thanks, you honestly didn't have to make this." I said smiling at her. Before I lit the candle I left the room to quickly change into a pair of jeans and white T-shirt. Then I lit the candle and I said my wish aloud. "I wish that I had more family to celebrate with." I blew out the candle.

 **Olivia's Pov.**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Liv could you go answer it Im a bit tired." "Sure!" I say walking towards the door. When I open the door I see a brown haired boy waering a navy blue coat. "Hi, uh is a woman named Emma here?" He asked me smiling. "Uh...yeah, who are?" I looked down at him with a confussd look on my face. "I'm Henry Mills, I'm Emma's son." Crud! "Emma an old friend is here." I said over my shoulder, letting Henry into our apartment.

"Hi." Henry said walking over to Emma. "Who are you?" "10 years ago did you give your kid up for adoption, because that was me." I could see that Emma was shocked. "I want you to come home with me." He said sitting down next to her, taking a few chips from Emma's bag of crisps that was already open. Emma then got up and walked over to the house phone that was next to the stove. "Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." "Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Was Henry's come back which was pretty smart. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birthmother." Emma looked over to me for some help. "Yep." "Why dont we drive him home at least." I suggest trying to be helpful. "Good idea Liv."

"Wait, what's your full name?" Henry asked turning to me. He got up from the white sofa and sat down next to me at the counter. "I'm Olivia, Olivia Gold. Why do you want to know?" "No reason."

"Well let's get going. I'm sure your parents are getting worried sick about you." She grabbed her car keys, then she turned to me. "You can stay here by yourself if you want." "Na, I'm coming with you two just let me grab somthing." I run to my room and grab my favorite and only artifact my parents left me with; a small stuffed puppy named Puppy. Then I grabbed my laptop and followed them to the car.

* * *

"Where's home kid?" Emma asked, as we started to set out on the road. "Storybrooke, Maine." Henry opened up his book bag and handed her a map, then he pulled out an old looking book. 'Once Upon A Time' was written on the cover. "What's that book about?" I asked looking over his shoulder. "It's a fairytale book, but everything in this book is real." He said turning the page. On the next page there was a picture of an odd looking man touching a womans, obviously pregnant, stomach. "Who's that?" "That's Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, the baby's name is Olivia. That's when they decide on her name." Henry said smiling at me. The couple look happy. "Rumbelle." I say not taking my eye off of the picture. "What?" "Rumbelle their shipping name. You know like Shamy; Sheldon and Amy." Emma started to laugh.

 _Three Hours Later:_

 **Emma's Pov.**

"Well we're here." I say stopping in the middle of the town. The town reminds me of one of Liv's Disney Princess movies. "When Belle says a quiet provental town, this certainly fits that discription." Olivia says climbing out of the car. _You fake a smile with the coffee to go._ We could hear the music from a near by store. "Where's your house kid?" I ask as a man in a faded green jaket, and holding a black umbrella walks over towards us.

"Hi, Im Emma and this is my sister Olivia. We just came into town." "Hello, I'm ." Then turned to Henry. "Hello Henry, where were you, you missed our 5:00 session." He asked kindly. "We had a feild trip." I think he could tell that Henry was obviously lying. "Henry what have I told you about lying?" "That it's not good for your concens." then said goodbeye and continued to walk down the street.

"You go to a shrink?" Olivia elbowed me in the chest and gave me a look that said 'Shut Up!'. "Yeah...I'm not crazy if that's what your thinking." Henry said a little upset. "I'm afraid you are." Olivia said putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked even more upset than before. "Your entirely bonckers." Then she leaned in and whispered. "But I'll tell you a secret. All of the best of people are a little mad." That made Henry smile, then he gave Liv a hug. "Thanks." He whispered to her. I smiled at the two of them. "Well Henry, I dont mean to break up this happy moment but I've got to get you home." Then we all piled back into the bug.

"So where's your house?" I ask for a second time. "The mayors house on Evil Queen st." He says pionting to Evil Queen st. "Did they seriously name the street after a fairytale character?" I asked aloud. "Yeah, every street in Storybrooke is named after a fairytale character." "That's awsome!" Liv exclaimed from the back seat.

When we reached Henry's house I turned to Olivia. "Stay in the car, okay?" "Okay." I got out to return Henry back to his family.

 **Olivia's Pov.**

I sat in the car listening to some music on my laptop. ' _She was seventeen and far from in between it was summer time in Northern Michigan...ah ah ah splashing through the sand box talking by the campfire'_ Then I saw a gray mutt limping. I got out of the car and ran over to the dog. He was grayish brown with brown eyes. Tramp came to mind as I looked over the scruffy thing. He licked my face and happilly wagged his tail. "Tramp. That's what I'll call you." I pucked up Tramp and quickly sat him down in the seat next to mine.

"Hey Liv...that Regina person honestly doesn't seem that nice...um Liv." "Yeah." "What the hell is that dog doing here?" Emma asked pionting out Tramp. "That's Tramp...I think his paw is broken. Can I keep him?" Emma thaught for a moment. "I guess its okay. You were pretty good at pet sitting Chase." Chase was our old neighbors dog. "Thank you soooo much!" I squealed happily, hugging her tightly from behind. Emma started to laugh. "Your welcome. I was actually going to ask if you minded if we could stay in town for a little while." "Of course we can stay! Anyway...I sort of wanted to hang out with Henry." I replied. "Well then its settled. We'll drop Tramp off at the vet for the night, then we'll look for a place to sleep." We left the mansion and headed down the streets.

* * *

"We should probably ask someone in town if they can help us." I pionted to a small store that looked like it was opened. "I'll go in, Emma, okay?" "Okay." I climbed out of the bug and walked over to the door. I looked up at the sign. 's Pawnshop and Anteak Dealer. I walked in, as I did so I could hear a bell ding in my arrival. "What do you want Reg-" An older man came out from the back of the shop. He was holding a cane and was wearing a suit. "Hello, little dearie, I don't recall seeing you before in town." He said kindly. I smiled up at him and I felt...I felt as though I had known him. "Um...no, I just arrived in town, I'm Olivia Gold. Do you know where my sister and I could stay and a veterinarians place is?" I asked him. He stood there a moment and just stared at me. "I'm , you and your sister can stay at my place for a little while, if you want. There's an animal shelter on my street so on the way there we can stop by if you need to." He replied smiling down at me. He had chocolate brown eyes like mine and straight brown hair. "Is it alright if you talk to my sister, Emma?" "It is quite alright with me." We walked out of the pawnshop that had almost a million things in it.

"Hey Liv, um...who's this?" Emma asked me looking at . "I'm I have offered you a place to stay if you wish." Emma smiled up at him. "Thanks...when would you like us to leave?" "When ever you girls need to." "Thank you so much. Is there a place where this dog could get an overnight check up?" "Yes, on my street there is an animal shelter which I'm sure will take good care of..." He said looking for a sign of his name. "Tramp." He looked at Emma as if to say 'what the hell?!' "He looks like this dog from this movie called Lady and the Tramp." I explained quickly. "Oh...well why don't you fallow me home." He said a bit awkwardly.

 **Gold's Pov**.

'Why did I just allow those two fallow me home? Was that my daughter? Why was she with the savor?' I wondered as I drove home, with Emma and Olivia following me. I thaught about my life with Belle before the curse. I smiled remembering the day we had decided on her name.

" _Here name will be Olivia." Belle had said putting a hand over her very pregnant stomach. "Why Olivia?" I asked walking over to her. "Because if the serum works and I'm not around, she'll keep you living. Her nickname would be Liv, which I know you will do for her." I smiled at my smart wife. The serum was going to last until half way through the curse and where ever Belle was to be we would be seperated, we agreed that I would raise the baby. The serum would hold off on the pregnancy."That's very smart my Belle." I put my hands over hers and kissed her belly. "How dose that sound Olivia?" The baby started to kick. We both smiled down her stomach. "I think that she likes it." Belle said smiling._

I wished I could see Belle again. That Olivia had to be my little Olivia. Regina must have lied to me. She had told me that both Belle and the baby had died. Olivia looked almost identical to me! She had my brown eyes, brown hair, nose, smile, and long fingers. Olivia also acted more like Belle, brave and curious. She also looked like she wore glasses.

 **Emma's Pov.**

As I drove home I was thinking about how looked a lot like Olivia. We dropped Tramp off at the animal shelter, then we continued on towards Gold's house. I couldn't help but think that they were related. They had the same chocolate brown eyes, brown hair, long nose, and long fingers. They even had the same smile! I could see that he was thinking about her as well. I decided that when we got to his house I would start investigating.

 **Olivia's Pov.**

We finally reached 's house. Emma and I both started to laugh. His house was _pink_! "Well this is even weirder." Emma said parking the car. The she opened the door and got out. I did the same and we fallowed to the door of the pink house. He fumbled with the keys and opened the door. Inside the large house was a hallway and a set of sairs leading upwards. "Woah!" I breathed amazed at the large space. Our apartment was pretty big for a Boston apartment, but 's house was much bigger!

After a few minutes of looking around the hallway I started to feel a bit confused. Where were we going to stay? "Well it looks like you haven't seen a house before." He stated as he saw my reaction to his house. "Yeah, we just have my car and this apartment in Boston." Emma explained as he lead us into his living room. I could see that there was a sofa, a coffe table and a lot of very valuable looking things.

"Have you girls eaten anything, because I was going to make some dinner." I looked up at Emma, she was contemplating on weather we should eat somthing or not. "No we haven't eaten anything yet." I told him and he walked into the kitchen. "Are either of you allergic to anything?" "No." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen, which I asumed she was going to help. walked into the living room and over to the couch, to where I was sitting. "You can watch some television if you want." He told me kindly and handed me the remote. He explained how to use it and then went back into the kitchen. I turned it on to see the begining of Disney's Beauty and the Beast.  
" _Full of little people waking up to say;"_

Bojure!"

"Bonjure, Bonjue, Bonjue!"

"There gose the baker with his tray like always, same old bread and rolls to sell, every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town"

Emma peeked her head in to see what I was watching. She smiled and shook her head. I started to feel a bit more comfortable.

"Hey Liv, dinner's ready." Emma said bringing in two steaming plates. It's contense had two hot dogs and a side of fries. walked in with another plate with the same contents. "Do you need any help?" I didn't want to seem useless or rude. He smiled down at me. "No, you can continue watching your film." He set his plate down, then he and Emma went back into the kitchen. When they came back they were hold three cups of iced tea. I took a glass from Emma. "Thank you for everything." I told him politely. "Your welcome, Olivia."

"So what part of the movie are we at?" Emma asked knowing that BATB was my favorite Disney movie. "We're at the part where Belle and Beast are about to start singing Somthing There." I told her smiling. "What film is this?" asked as Beast and Belle came on the screen eating lunch. "Beauty and the Beast." I said, taking a bite of my hotdog. It was pretty good!

 _"There's somthing sweet and almost kind, but he was mean, and he was corse and unrefined! But know he's dear and so unsure I don't why I didn't see it there before"_

We watched the rest of the movie, then lead us to a guest room. Emma surprisingly fell fast asleep immediately, while I on the other hand could not. I got up and left the guest room. I knew that I shouldn't explore 's house, because it was rude, but I wasnt tired and I wanted to continue my anual routine of getting up and watching tv. I hoped that didn't mind. I was thinking about what was on, as I climbed down the stairs. Just as I walked into the living room, he caught me. "What are you doing up so late, Olivia?" My mind raced with thaoughts on weather to lie or tell him the truth. "I can't sleep. I generally will sit and fall asleep watching tv." I beleived he deserved the truth since he was allowing us to stay. "Well you certainly could use some manners," He replied. "Sorry..." "It's quiet alright with me. What i ment was that you could have come and told me." He said walking over and leading me over to the sofa. I glanced up at the clock, it was 1:00 a.m.

"Why do I look so much like you?" I asked him as we sat down. He smiled and then he finally replied quietly. "We could be father and daughter." "What makes yo say that?" "Well at one piont I was married to a young woman named Belle. She had been pragnant for a few months in 2002 and 2003. I was told by an evil woman that on February 12 of 2003 she and the baby had died. I never beleived it for on second." I was in total shock. "I was born on Febuary 12, 2003...my last name is also Gold..." We just stared at eachother. "Am..a your daughter?" "For now, I would say yes. I'll talk to Emma about seeing if we can get our blood tested to make it official." I gave him a hug, and I felt tears escape mu eyes. I just couldn't believe that I might have found some real blood related family. He hugged me back and put his right hand on top of my head. I slowly feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Next chapter** :  
starts to question Regina. Why is Olivia alive and well? Where is his darling Belle? Emma meets up with Henry at his castle. Why did he run away from home to find her? What is so special about his book? Olivia meets Jefferson and Red. Who is Jefferson and why dose he know so much about Belle?

 _Why is Belle pregnant? Why isn't she locked up? What truely happened after True Loves Kiss?_

The story has only just begun.

* * *

 **A.N. Hi everyone, I know I changed the Polite a lot, but I had always wondered what it would have been like if Emma was related to in a diffrent way, other than having his son's kid.(Sounds odd when I say it that way...) I also wanted to see what it would be like if Rumbelle had a daughter during the curse, and Regina lied about it. Anywho, please comment and tell me what you might want to see and I might add it in. Please tell me what you liked too.  
Thanks for reading,  
Olivia **


End file.
